Pole Dance
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!MisakiXAkihiko/Usagi. Misaki has been taking pole dancing lessons. Where does this lead? Read and find out.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica**_

* * *

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko sighed as he typed away at his computer, wanting to get this manuscript done as soon as possible so that he could spend time with his Misaki. He hasn't been able to spend as much time with her due to their work schedules and meetings on Akihiko part, and that in turn has frustrated him more than ever.

The last time he and Misaki coupled was about...a week maybe? He doesn't know, it feels like forever to him. Talk about sexual frustration.

Reaching into his pocket for the pack of cigarettes, he found that there was only one bud left, ' _Time for me to buy some more cigarettes again.'_ he thought to himself as he took a drag and started smoking before he got up and left his office that was within his home.

Walking down the street, he allowed his mind to wander as he thought of Misaki who has lately been more outgoing since their last coupling. She's out of the house more and seems to smile a bit excessively than usual. Yet she seems to be hiding something very important.

Akihiko sighed, he knows that he should trust her, but he can't help but feel worried every time she keeps something to herself.

Looking ahead, he caught sight of Misaki crossing the intersection, looking like she was in a hurry for something.

"Misaki?" Akihiko said as he followed behind her at a distance without being noticed. After following her for about five minutes before she enter a building. Looking up at the sign, he saw that it was a dance studio.

' _Since when did she take dance?'_ Akihiko thought to himself before a class schedule in the window caught his eye. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was 4:30pm before his eyes scrolled down the schedule...his heart stopped when he saw what was at 4:30.

 _Pole...Dancing_

His jaw dropped, the cigarette falling out of his mouth, forgotten on the pavement as he conjured up images of his Misaki performing erotic dances around a 10 ft pole in their bedroom.

"Do you need something?"

He snapped his attention to a beautiful silver haired woman who stood in the door frame with her arms crossed and narrowed her eyes at Akihiko.

"Sorry, it's just, I saw my girlfriend go into this place and..." he paused, feeling a little ridiculous standing outside with the woman staring at him, "May I come in?" he asked.

The woman just stared at him for a moment before she sighed, "Come in." before she walked back in, Akihiko following behind her.

"First time here?" The woman asked, "By the way, name's Miyako." she introduced herself as she showed him the dance studio.

Akihiko nodded, "Yes, and my names Akihiko." Miyako froze mid step before turning to face the tall man, "You're Misaki's man?"

Akihiko nodded, making the woman do a facepalm, "Damnit, you were not supposed to know that she was coming here. She told me specifically, idiot." she said to herself.

This caught Akihiko's interest, "Why didn't she want me to know?" he asked, thoughts going through his head at the prospect of her entertaining other men.

"I don't know, she said something about not wanting to spoil the surprise." Miyako answered, breaking Akihiko out of his thoughts.

"Surprise?" Akihiko said, mostly to himself.

Miyako smiled, "Yep, she's one of the best in our class." she looked around her to see if anyone's around before turning back to Akihiko, "Class has already started. If you like, I can give a preview of what your girlfriend has planned for you." she said with a suggestive look.

Akihiko smiled and nodded as Miyako led him to where the secret room was located for observation through the one way mirror. Once they got to the room, Akihiko could almost swear that he had gone straight to heaven at the sight of his Misaki. The way her legs intertwined with the pole as she spun and performed erotic moves to the music.

A hand closed his mouth, he didn't even realize that his mouth was open as he stared at Misaki. He turned his head to Miyako who had an unimpressed look on her face, "Keep your mouth closed while you're in here. Otherwise, you're gonna end up like Saliva Falls over there." she said, pointing at a chubby fellow who literally had his face up against the glass drooling as he kept his eyes glued to his voluptuous redhead wife who was doing an upside down trick on the pole.

"I have to destroy that mirror piece, and torch the floor." Miyako said in disgust as she saw saliva smear the glass and form a puddle.

Akihiko had the same look before he turned his attention back Misaki who remained unaware of his presence. Akihiko stood in front of the mirror to watch her closely as she twirled around the pole, becoming absolutely entranced by the beauty of her movements.

"You seem quite happy." Miyako said with a smile, "Pole dancing is a good workout for the ladies, plus it makes them feel empowered and get in touch with their inner sexuality. Which is a big win for couples. I mean, at least half of these girls have a dancing pole at their house if you could believe it." she explained, smiling at Akihiko's spellbound expression.

Akihiko never took his eyes off Misaki, "How long has she been coming here?"

"Three weeks now. At first glance, she doesn't seem like the type to ever do this sort of thing. But when she started dancing to the music on the pole, she's like a totally different person, more confident in her sexuality." Miyako said, turning her attention to Misaki.

Akihiko smiled at that, before a thought came to him, "What made her go into pole dancing?"

Miyako shrugged, "You have to ask her yourself. I'm only here to observe and see what i can do for couples who seem to be lacking in their sex life. I even loaned these girls outfits to entice their lovers. However, I would be much happier if they took off the outfit completely without drenching it in their sweat and...other liquids." she coughed the last part out uncomfortably.

Akihiko sweatdropped, "Why do you even loan the outfits out in the first place?"

Miyako answered, "I own a costume shop. Most of the items there are more on the sexy side since I make most of them. Renting the outfit is much cheaper than buying them. It basically puts bread on the table." she said before frowning, "I had to burn one of them when it was covered in amniotic fluid. It was a good number too; why did that woman have to be pregnant?" she said in disgust at the memory.

"What ever happened that day, I can live without that picture in my head for the rest of my life." Akihiko said since he really didn't wanna know the backstory to that one.

"Glad you agree, it was just so traumatizing." Miyako said as a shiver went down her spine before turning her attention back to Akihiko whose eyes were half-lidded as he stared at Misaki.

"You know, I have a friend who delivers dancing poles. If you like, I can give him a call and have him deliver it by tonight to have it installed." Miyako offered, but Akihiko's expression didn't change, making Miyako sigh before a piece of paper was held out to her, "Here's the address, what time will they be there?" Akihiko asked, not taking his eyes off Misaki.

Miyako grinned before taking the paper that had the address and stuffing it in her pocket before pulling out her phone and texting her friend, "Expect it to be fully installed by 6:30pm. Seven if you want some neon lights added."

"I'd like that." Akihiko said, smiling pervertedly as images swam in his head.

"One more thing." Akihiko added, turning to Miyako, "What kind of outfits do you have?"

 **Misaki**

With class over, she can focus on running some errands such as shopping and figuring out what to cook for her and Usagi tonight.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, making her look at the caller ID to see that it was Usagi calling her. She blushed before reading his text message that said to meet him at Sakura Park. Misaki smiled before walking in the direction of said park.

' _He must be done with his manuscript by now.'_ Misaki thought to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk.

One the way to the park, she let her mind wander to her pole dancing lessons. She blushed thinking how she must look dancing around such a thing, she blushed even more as she predicted what Usagi would think if he found out. Sure she has been doing this to boost some confidence, but she wanted to do something special for Usagi since he has been pulling all nighters in order to meet his deadlines.

Misaki sighed, "He'll think I'm foolish." she said to herself as she approached the park entrance and saw Usagi leaning against the side of the entrance, smiling when he caught sight of her, causing her to blush as she approached him.

For the rest of that afternoon, she and Usagi held hands as they strolled through the park, talking about the little things. Every now and then, Misaki would catch a mischievous twinkle in Usagi's eyes. After living with Usagi for three years, Misaki is able to pick up the signs where the author has something planned.

Once they got inside the elevator leading up to their apartment, Usagi's hands began to wander at her curves, lightly dancing and drawing patterns on her hips. Misaki would giggle at the ticklish spots he would touch and try to move his hands away from her. As usual, he would have a firm, yet gentle hold on her as his hands would travel up her shirt and finger the bra she was wearing.

Misaki let out a breath of relief when the elevator dinged, signalling the end of their trek up as the doors opened and they were walking towards their dwelling. Once the door closed behind them, Misaki yelped when Usagi surprised her by picking her up bridal style, "Usagi, what's gotten into you, put me down." was all she said before Usagi laid her down on the couch and hovered over her with his hand holding her tiny hands together above her head.

Misaki looked up at her lover irritably, "You know how I feel about doing this in the living room." she complained, yet Usagi only stared down at her with his ever perverted smile and lust filled eyes that have always been reserved for her.

He lowered his head to her earlobe and pulled it into his mouth, making her gasp as he nibbled on it. Misaki squirmed, trying to get out from under him, "Usagi, please, let us not do this here." she gasped, blushing at the attention he's paying to the spot on her neck.

Usagi pulled away, enjoying the look of masked disappointment on her face, "What will you do if I choose not to do it on the couch? How will you repay me?" he asked, smirking at her red face as she turned her face away shyly, "I-I don't know, anything as long as it's private." she answered, feeling his gaze on her.

Usagi lifted himself off of her, making her look up in surprise before sitting up with him, "There's something for you to try on in the bathroom. Put that on and meet me in our bedroom." He said with a glint in his eye that could only suggest something perverted as he got up and made his way up to his bedroom.

"Why do I feel like I dug my own grave again?" Misaki said to herself as she got up and went to the bathroom as instructed. Once she entered said bathroom, she saw a shopping bag on the counter holding the outfit Usagi wanted her to wear. Opening up the bag, she pulled out the outfit, and felt her stomach drop, 'There is no way I'm wearing this!' she screamed in her head as she surveyed the outfit.

It was a two piece, the bikini top was white and ties at the back of her neck with sequins sewed in below the cups. But the white bottom piece made her do a double take when she saw it was a skirt with slits all the from the hips down, no doubt to show off some leg.

'Like hell I'm putting this on!' She screamed inwardly, a tick mark popping onto her head until something caught her eye inside. Digging inside the bag, she pulled out a sexy panties that is the same color as the outfit.

She enclosed the panties in a tight fist, "OH HELL NO!" she ranted before the bag fell on its side and a piece of paper fell out. Picking up the note, she read "'If you choose not to wear this, I can have you wear something even worse.'" she growled in her throat at the note before giving up in order to save herself the trouble as she put on the outfit.

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko sat on his bed patiently as he waited for his lover to come into their bedroom. He heard her outburst from the bathroom not far from him, and can only assume that she has seen the outfit Miyako recommended for her.

Hearing stomps approaching his door, he prepared for the angry young vixen. The door slammed open, and behold the angry temptress dressed for glory, "I know you don't really expect me to sleep in this you stupid rabbit!" Misaki yelled, red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

Akihiko felt his heart stop at the sight of her in that outfit, his eye roamed her curvy figure appreciatively, not paying attention to her yelling as she continued, "I can't believe you got something like this, it shows far too much to be left to the imagination! And how did you even guess my size? Wait, don't tell me, I don't wanna know!" Misaki ranted, "What the hell is going on through your head anyway?"

Akihiko stayed silent, before point to her left. Misaki followed the finger, and had a heart attack when she saw a pole reaching all the way to the ceiling. She blushed, knowing what he wants, but not really sure if she should dance in such an outfit. It suddenly occurred to her, "Wait a minute, I'm pretty sure that this wasn't here when I left this morning!" she yelled, pointing at the pole as she glared at the perverted Usagi.

"What's the problem?" Akihiko asked, as though he didn't hear her at all.

"The problem!? The problem here is…!" she paused before she slumped to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest as a dark aura hung over her head, "I don't wanna say it, it's too embarrassing."

Akihiko got up from where he was sitting and walked to where she was before sitting with his legs outstretched in front of him and on either side of Misaki. His hands took a hold of hers, which were around her legs, before hold them in his, making her look up, "Is something bothering you?" Akihiko asked softly.

Misaki looked down with a blush, "Well, it's just that...I wanted to do something special for you, since you do things for me all the time. I know you've been busy with your latest book, but I felt like I've been boring you since we do pretty much the same thing every time we do it." she explained, feeling a little foolish.

A hand went under her chin and made her look up, "You're foolish to think that you could ever be boring. Every time we do it, it becomes better and better because I'm with the right person." Akihiko said, making her blush at his declaration before he kissed her full on the lips.

He pulled away, Misaki still blushing at the tingling feeling he left on her lips. She looked down shyly with a small smile, "Something else you want to tell me?" Akihiko asked, already guessing whatshe was going to say.

Misaki's blush deepened, "Well, you see, for the past three weeks I have...been taking pole dancing lessons." she confessed, making Akihiko raise an eyebrow to show some surprise as she continued, "That was the surprise I wanted to give you because I thought it would be a little exciting if I did something adventurous for once." she explained, turning redder and redder.

"How did you end up pole dancing?" Akihiko asked, wondering how she got into this kind of thing.

Misaki scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Funny story, a friend of my friend from work suggested it and told me about how it boosted confidence and is a good workout for women. I tried it on the first day and-don't laugh-it made me feel sexy."

Akihiko smiled, trying to fight off a laugh, "You just went for it just like that?"

Misaki continued to blush, "Well, when I talked about you, it was either pole dancing or..." she coughed into her fist, "...that other thing." she looked to the side blushing.

"What other thing?" Akihiko asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say." Misaki answered, still blushing as she thought about that other option that silver haired woman mentioned.

Akihiko laughed softly to himself before he pulled her towards him and kissed her again, making her gasp before she returned the kiss. They separated when they needed to breathe as Akihiko caressed her cheek, "How good are you?"

Misaki blushed, knowing what he was talking about, "My dance instructor says I'm pretty good, but I'm not a pro." she answered.

Akihiko smiled before pulling them to their feet, "I'll be the judge of that." he said as he took his place back on the bed, getting comfortable for Misaki's dance.

Misaki smiled, despite her blush, "Try not to laugh." she said as she made her way to the mp3 player and picked out a song that she can dance to for Akihiko.

 **Latch by Disclosure**

As soon as the beat of the song started, she walked slowly to the pole, making sure Akihiko watched as she grabbed the pole and walked around it. Moving and swinging her hips seductively to the beat of the song.

 **You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down**

 **You, you enchant me even when you're not around**

 **If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down**

 **I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found**

The change in beat made her dip slowly and contort her body like a snake before arching her back before straightening herself to move her body to the beat, getting ready for the next move as she walked around the pole and twirled.

 **I feel we're close enough**

 **Could I lock in your love?**

 **I feel we're close enough**

 **Could I lock in your love?**

She swung her body around the pole and twisted herself into an upside position as she spun around the pole, feeling the music and her sexuality flow through her.

 **Now I've got you in my space**

 **I won't let go of you**

 **Got you shackled in my embrace**

 **I'm latching onto you 2x**

She twisted her body back to upright position as she dipped low, exposing her legs as she kept her eyes locked on Akihiko's.

 **I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch**

 **Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch**

 **How do you do it? You got me losing every breath**

 **What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?**

Akihiko sat on the bed mesmerized and hypnotized by Misaki's movements as she let the music guide her movements.

 **I feel we're close enough**

 **Could I lock in your love?**

 **I feel we're close enough**

 **Could I lock in your love?**

 **Now I've got you in my space**

 **I won't let go of you**

 **Got you shackled in my embrace**

 **I'm latching onto you**

She swung herself around the pole, maneuvering her body in order to slide onto the floor by her knees. She looked at Akihiko as she used the floor to improvise and perform movements she never performed in class.

 **Now I've got you in my space**

 **I won't let go of you**

 **Got you shackled in my embrace**

 **I'm latching onto you**

She got off of the floor smoothly using the pole and did one last spin kick before walking around the pole as the song came to a finish

 **I'm latching onto you (I'm latching onto you)**

 **I won't let go of you (I won't let go)**

"So, what did you think?" Misaki asked, leaning against the pole as she panted.

Akihiko stayed silent as he stayed frozen in his spot, "It was bad, wasn't it?" Misaki guessed, wondering what she did wrong until Akihiko abruptly got off the bed and kissed her deeper than he ever did that night.

Misaki attempted to speak between Akihiko's relentless kisses, "Usagi *kiss* I'm assuming *kiss* you like it *kiss* if you are *kiss* not allowing me *kiss* to talk."

Akihiko wrapped his arms around her tightly as he smothered her in kisses before he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bed. The rest was lost in insatiable lust and passion as they made love for hours on end.

 _Morning_

 **Misaki**

Misaki sighed as she walked to her station at work. Last night was so tiring that she didn't want to go to work today. She would have stayed in bed all day, maybe a week, but that would just tempt that insatiable rabbit into another long session of endless love making.

Misaki blushed as she thought about how that simple pole dance resulted in Akihiko jumping her the way he did. She ached in places she never realized she could ache as an even bigger result of the pole dance.

She sat down, her aches flaring and causing her to hiss. Her coworker turned to her as he edited his manga piece, "Are you okay, you look like my cousin after a horse ride."

"I wish." Misaki said, groaning as she adjusted in her seat to be more comfortable.

"What happened?"

"Don't ask." Misaki said, not having the mental capacity or voice to answer.

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko walked into the costume shop to see Miyako as she finished talking to a customer.

Miyako turned to Akihiko as the customer left with her product, "So, how'd it go?"

Akihiko smirking at her question was enough to give her an answer, "You dog!" Miyako said, punching him lightly in the arm laughing before turning serious, "You didn't destroy that costume, right?"

Akihiko shrugged, "I made sure that it survived."

Miyako crossed her arms, "So what did you come here for?"

"I like to buy more costumes." Akihiko said, feeling even more perverted and inspired as he thought of what to get for his Misaki.

"By 'buy' you mean pay for it and never give back, right?" Miyako clarified.

Akihiko nodded before she asked, "How many exactly?"

"Enough to make every night Halloween." Akihiko said casually, making Miyako choke on her spit before she calmed down and said, "Please take your time and browse. This is putting Christmas dinner on the table." she cheered to herself as she walked off to bring in a selection she created herself.

Once she came back, Akihiko asked, "Were you the one who suggested pole dancing to my girl?" he asked as he browsed through the costumes that would look great on Misaki.

"Yeah, why?" Miyako asked.

"She said that you had a second option but she didn't talk about it." Akihiko asked as he pulled out a sexy nurse outfit and added to his pile on his arm.

"Oh, that? I merely suggested a vibrator if you get boring. But I guess that's never happening if you're here to buy out my whole store." Miyako said as Akihiko added more to his pile.

"Where can I get one?" Akihiko asked, freezing up at the mention of that object.

Miyako paused before saying, "You know, you're more perverted than you gave yourself credit for."

 **Misaki**

Misaki entered the penthouse, "I'm home." she announced as she set her purse down. Her eyes caught the stack of papers.

"This must be the manuscript he's been working on." She said to herself as she picked up a piece of paper and began to skim the contents.

Not five seconds later, a tick mark popped onto her head, "DAMN IT USAGI!" she screamed.

Akihiko came down the stairs with a lit cigarette in his mouth, "What's the problem?" he asked, not understand what the commotion was.

Misaki glared at the landlord and pointed at the manuscript in her hand, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WRITING MY LIFE!" she screamed at the calm author who said, "Your performance last night gave me some inspiration. I even added the song and the mood to commemorate your beautiful talent."

"YOU PERVERT! THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!" Misaki tore up the manuscript and launched herself at Akihiko with the intent to mutilate him. However, Akihiko expected her attack and quickly evaded her before he caught her and carried her over his shoulder to their room.

Misaki struggled, "What are you crazy, put me down right now!"

"No, I need to refuel on Misaki."

"Oh c'mon, why!"

"Because I want to."

Akihiko kicked open the door to their bedroom before kicking it behind them, leaving them alone to 'refuel.'

* * *

 _ **I didn't know how else to end this. I hope you like this.**_


End file.
